When using electrical apparatus elements such as sockets, switches and humidity sensors, the matching degree of the color of a panel thereon with surroundings will be usually taken into consideration in order to achieve the aesthetically pleasing effect in relation to the surrounding environment. For a conventional electrical apparatus element, the panel is usually integrated with the electrical apparatus element main body and non-replaceable, so it is required to replace the whole electrical apparatus element when the color of the panel is not matched with the surroundings. In addition, if the panel of an electrical apparatus element such as a socket, a switch and a humidity sensor is damaged, the whole electrical apparatus element will be replaced, thereby resulting in waste in cost.
An existing wall type switch socket with a replaceable panel consists of a switch assembly, a fixed bottom plate, slots, a snap, a switch socket, positioning snapping tongues, a decorative panel and a hollow cylindrical body, wherein the hollow cylindrical body is provided between the switch assembly and the switch socket, one or more outwardly convex positioning snapping tongues being provided on one end of the hollow cylindrical body close to the fixed bottom plate, the inwardly concave slots being provided on an inner wall of the decorative panel, the decorative panel being transversely fixed through the fitting of the slots with the positioning snapping tongues on the hollow cylindrical body; two or more inwardly concave slots are provided at the other end of the hollow cylindrical body, and a small opening, provided therein with a snap fitted with the slots, is formed in the middle of the decorative panel, so that the switch assembly is integrated with the decorative panel and the switch socket by snapping and fixing two ends of the snap into the slots. Although the above wall type switch socket may also realize the replaceability of the panel, the withdrawing of the snap is realized by inwardly pressing the two hook-like ends of the snap snapped into the slots and then puffing the snap outward, so that it is likely to damage the snap due to too large force during disassembly and replacement. If the force is too small, the two hook-like ends of the snap are not likely to be released from the slots. If the two ends of the snap are forcibly taken out, it is likely to damage the hook-like portions. Moreover, the replaceable structure is complicated and difficult to disassemble.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a replaceable panel structure and a socket that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.